


My Midnight Delight

by THEdevilFOREVER



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Roughness, Smut, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEdevilFOREVER/pseuds/THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I smile walking away back the way I came quietly shouting out to her as I do. “It was fun my poor, broken darling.” Tonight was a sweet delight and now onto the next course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Midnight Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is original work, not a fan-based item so if that's what you're expecting you're going to be let down. Hahahaha, critiques would be greatly appreciated.

I walked down the alley, knowing what awaits me and how much fun it’s going to be.

My eyes gaze upon a female form already bond at the wrists and ankles, I make a mental note to thank Charlie when I have a chance. I walk down the dirty alley until I stand in front of her, towering above her and stare down at her, to see what my dish will be tonight.

She’s whimpering and shaking, such a cute sight.

I bend down so my head is in line with hers and I brush her tears away from her cheek with the back of my fingers, gently caressing her pale, delicate skin while whispering sweet lies to her. “What is the matter darling? Come now there is no reason to cry, I’m here to help you.”

Her head rises to look at me even though she can’t see thanks to the blindfold; I place a calming hand on her shoulder. She’s beautiful, with; hazel hair that cascades in lushes swirls thick and soft to the touch, pale skin whiter than snow and finer then sugar, rose lips plump and soft made to be kissed and with her hands tied behind her back it made her chest push out in front, I’m glad she can’t see for I know my eyes are wide with excitement and lust, I can’t wait I want to eat now to see how delicious my dessert real is. I lick my lips with the anticipation driving me crazy, but I know the wait shall make it all the more enjoyable.

She lets out a shaky sentence I can only just make out her words over the whimpers, “Ple…please help me…It hurt…hurts.” More tears fall wetting the cloth over her eyes, I rub her clothed back and ‘sshh’ her to sooth away her cries.

“Don’t worry darling it’s all right now, so tell me where it hurts alright.” I spout the same lies as always and yet again the sobs lessen till they’re nothing but small shivers running up and down her small form. Her mouth opens again but no words are spoken although I get a glimpse at her small, elegant tongue.

I have to repress a shiver, god I can’t keep waiting it’s been so long since my last meal.

She finally speaks and this time it’s in formed sentences not broken sobs, “My wrists hurt, please untie me.” I trace a finger up and down her naked forearm while contemplating my next move, I have to be careful if I mess up my night will be ruined. I glide the finger down to her elbow and help her up so we are both standing, only now do I get to see her long legs, she has everything I like a real work of art come to life from my own imagination. For a mere moment I feel guilty for what I’m about to do to this fine master piece of a woman, but the feeling is fleeting as I’ve done this for far too long for it to bother me now, yes this is how I am and this will be so much fun. I turn her to face the wall and place my hands on the rope tied around her wrists, I pull her back into me with a sudden jolt and whisper into her ear, “I can’t release you my dear, sorry but I have plans for you.”

She’s scared and begins to shake, I push her against the wall and before she has time to move I cage her with my own body. Hands either side her head, my chest lightly pushing against her back and my leg placed in between hers’, I use a hand to brush her hair to the left opening up space for me to attack her neck when I wish. I lean in and whisper into her ear in a calming voice, “Now my dear if you’ll be so kind as to follow orders I’m sure we can both have some fun out of this, but please by all means play hard ball and scream for me at the top of your lungs. I’ll enjoy that more than any moan you make.” I chuckle to myself as I thought of all the screams I’ve caused, each one like a bird’s morning song, easy on my ears and able to fill my heart with peace.

I stroke one hand down her side slowly moving it down to the end of her mini-skirt and back up to her shoulder, I lean in and kiss her lower neck then licking up to her ear, lightly I nibble on the lope as my hand once again slides down to the hem of her black, cotton t-shirt and as it slides back up I take the top with it, revealing her tight stomach and the top of her curvy hips. My finger tips graze her skin, its soft and warm under my touch, my hand reaches just under her breasts so only her stomach feels the cold night air. Gliding my hand around her waist I flatten it against her stomach and gently created small circler movements up and down her stomach and navel, she cringes with every touch I make and I smile loving the feel of her against me trying to ignore what’s happening, the inevitable outcome of tonight, she can’t escape and soon she won’t be able to ignore me.

I kiss down her neck again as my hand slowly creep up to where her breasts are only just concealed by the top. “Tell me darling do you wear a front or back clip?” My hand still moves impatient to go under the offending cloth to reach the next level of enjoyment, but this was an issue I’d faced on my last few nights nothing but annoying and time consuming.

She stayed quiet either unsure of what I meant or unwilling to answer, “Come now dear answer me, which way dose your bra clip?” She still remained quiet, but I noticed something peculiar she’d turned her head to the floor and if my eyes weren’t telling lies her face, or what I could see under the blindfold was turning red.

My curiosity intrigued, why was she now blushing? Shame? Embarrassment? I must know. I snaked my hand under her top and found a rather welcoming surprise, “Well what have I here? Forget something this morning darling or do you prefer the freedom?”

She had no bra meaning one less hassle for me, I chuckled to myself again then proceeded to nibble and bite her neck as my hand set to work fondling one of her plump, soft breasts. Squeezing and caressing it, feeling it fill my hand, she was big just as I’d predicted. I then slid a single finger down the length to her nipple, creating small circles around it then flicking it until it got erect and now I’m able to roll it between my finger and thumb and pull it, giving just a small amount of pain trying to get her to make even a small squeak, but alas she remained quiet biting her lip refusing to let me hear anything. I slid my other hand in to the top and repeated the actions on the other breast; caressing, squeezing and pulling her nipples. Though quiet she remained her body was far more honest as she involuntarily pushed into my hands and causing her ass to bump and rub against me, I welcomed the action, “Your body is so much more honest then you my dear, why don’t you let yourself enjoy this? I know you want to.”

She shook her head even though her body continued to move, I sighed at the fact no girl is honest about their sexual desires but who am I to frown upon that, it simple makes my night more enjoyable.

My hands continued their work and I leaned my head into her neck again to pepper her neck an shoulder with sweet, quick kisses an intimate action that even my brain found rather boring when compared to the mass of other things I could do, but the simple sweet touch brought the cutest little moan, all be it in disgust, that made me smirk against her skin. A confirmation that her body was enjoying this regardless of what her mind must be screaming, I graze my teeth along the length of her neck and as I bite down I pull her sensitive nipples, I’m rewarded with a moan of true pleasure. “Well, well your mouth is becoming more honest my dear. I wonder shall it stay that way.” I’m mocking her after cringing at my every touch she’s giving in so easily, I can’t have her really enjoying this or I’ll never get the screams I desire.

She turns her head to the side in an attempt to look at me, “You’re sick…this is wrong, pl-please stop this.” Broken words with no conviction, though hatred is ever present in her voice even under the sobs that still rack her body.

I smirk already knowing what she’ll say next, the cards are in my favour and I shall be taking my reward very soon. “You still want me to stop? Even though you created such a moan.” I pull her nipples again causing the same moan to escape her lips, she gulps down a breath and bites down on her lip probably angry she can be so easily manipulated by pleasure.

“Please I don’t want this.” I have to withhold a chuckle, always so predictable each and every one of them.

“Oh and tell me darling what do I get in return for stopping?” I move back to her neck kissing up to her ear, nibbling on the top then biting down a little harder as I roughly pinch and pull her nipples again. Enticing a cry from her small mouth as she involuntarily pushed back into me. Through her cry she tries to beg for me to stop once more and finally I hear the words I’ve been anticipating.

“Please….no more…I’ll do anything, just please.” Such a dangerous combination of words always said so lightly without thought of the consequences, I smile and pull my hands from her breasts, annoying as it maybe, I move my hands to her shoulders and turn her to face me. Her back is against the wall and I can now see the flush that has started to cover her cheeks, a light dusting of pink over her pale skin. Her top has ridden up over the top of her breasts allowing me too finally get a full view of them; round, plump and with small nipples now red from my pulling they stand out perfectly against the white of her skin.

I lick my lips wanting to taste them. “So you’ll do anything for me to stop playing with your nipples?” I ask as my hands slide to rest at her hips refusing to fully let go of her form, I pin her to the wall via my hands pressing down on her hips and pushing her back. As she hits the wall she flinches from pain as her hands are crushed together against the cold, hard brick. I look to her smirking as her head slowly nods; lips’ shaking as she once again opens her mouth to speak.

“An-anything…just please stop this.” Her fate is sealed by so few words.

My hand glides down her leg over the mini-skirt and hooking my fingers under the material I pull it up slowly revealing more of her lovely legs, pale and clean.

She squirms and tries to stop my actions by simple movements from side to side and words clumsily falling from her lips. “Wa-wait…stop it! You said you’d stop.”

I’d made no such deal so I continue to pull up until it’s bunched up circling her waist giving way to the view of her blood red panties adorned with black lace around the edges, topped with a small black bow at the front.

She’s fidgeting now, legs closing tight and crossing over each other trying to hide the sight from my eyes. While words of distaste and pleas for me to end flow like a waterfall, it bores me to hear such things, if they simply won’t scream they shouldn’t talk at all.

I lightly stroke a finger up her front; from the base of her stomach, between her breasts, up the front her neck allowing for my fingers to span over her neck and find grip around it. As I tighten my fingers she stills and quiets, fighting for breath while in my grasp, sighing I speak quickly and with stern meaning. “Listen here and listen well my dear, I care not for your pathetic pleas and whines and would greatly prefer you to quieten them down. Screams and moans are the only sounds I wish to hear escape your lips; otherwise I’ll be forced to shut you up myself. Do I make myself clear?” She weakly nods her head and I loosen my grip as her gasps and pants, swallowing down air. Looking to her neck I see a hand print from where I’ve bruised her neck and I sigh having not wanted to leave marks on this one. Such a waste of a perfect girl.

If she has already been bruised I have no more reason to hold back, she’s been ruined of my sweet treatment and grimacing I take hold of her shoulders forcing her to bend over a nearby crate, laying her on her front and sticking out her rear end.

Her panties barely covering her cheeks as I grab and rub my hands over the bare skin, watching her cringe and bite into her lip.

_So she won’t allow me sound at all_ , I think to myself as I glide two fingers to stroke down the material over her panties stroking them down lower and lower between her legs. Hear faint hitches in her breath, pressing my fingers against her and between her lower lips she gasps slightly as I feel her perverted juices start to soak into her panties, chuckling I lean over her a hand resting by her head and my lips close to her ear so I can whisper. “What a naughty girl you are, getting wet over something you labelled ‘wrong’ mere moments again.”

Her words have bite this time and she tries to pull away from my fingers. “You’re lying! You’re just sick and disgusting!”

I blink surprised at the sudden outburst, I smirk and lick over her ear as I move her panties to the side pushing my fingers inside, now with two fingers inside, her mouth opens wanting to moan, but no sound comes forth. I thrust them repeatedly in and out of her tight hole, feeling the walls tighten around them wanting to push out the intruding object. They soon coat with her juices and she starts to push back onto them, hips rocking back into them.

_Such an honest body, if only the mouth was the same._

She’s biting her lip again and I can see blood dribble down her chin from the force of her teeth, I pull my fingers away and I hear the faintest of whimpers and grin. “Missing my fingers inside you darling? Don’t worry I’ll soon fix’s that.”

It’s there, the real deal this time with no protection anymore or way of stopping this, it has shown once more. Fear. Pure, unadulterated fear. Her bodies shaking and the tears fall once more, head lying limp on the crate as whimpers and sobs sound from her mouth.

“Ple…please….I don’t…w-want this.” Such a broken and quiet voice only serving to make me want to hear more of it, reaching a hand down I unbuckle my belt and zip down my fly. Finally able to give some very much needed attention to my neglected cock, pulling it out and holding the base I use my other hand to pull aside her panties, rubbing the head over the; twitching and welcoming lips.

“I have but one last question my dear, are you a virgin?” Smirking I look to the back of her head eyes lighting up when it gives a shallow and small nod, I can’t wait any longer. With one violent and quick thrust I’m inside to the hilt, having torn open her virgin pussy. My cock quickly coats with her juices and I allow myself to let out a groan as the tightness encloses around me, hands moving to hold her hips I slowly pull out almost all the way only to roughly push back in.

I hear what I’ve been after all night, her scream as I start to thrust in and out of her at a rough, deep and quick pace. She is still crying no to every move I make when her body starts to relent to me, walls quivering inside and loosening up. The delicious wet slap of skin to skin fills the air along with the beautiful melody of a broken virgin screams, eyes stuttering closed as my head lolls back falling into the rhythm and enjoyment.

Screams soon turning to, by the sound, unwanted moans as she tightens once more reaching her limit already. I can’t help the chuckle as I reach to pull her hair, forcing her head back. “That’s it let go, cum for this ‘sick and disgusting’ man my dear.”

She falls. Hard. Coating my shaft a new, but I can’t stop moving and my mind loses itself as I soon find myself empting inside her. Hoarsely groaning as she fills and soon leaks my cum down her thighs, I pull out and use her skirt to wipe myself clean so I can resort myself out. Getting myself once again presentable I look at the mess of a girl before me.

She’s bent, arse out over a crate with cum leaking down her legs as it dribbles from her filled pussy. Blood mixed with it, she’s panting and tears stain her cheeks. I smile walking away back the way I came quietly shouting out to her as I do. “It was fun my poor, broken darling.” Tonight was a sweet delight and now onto the next course.

       


End file.
